Fuir et mourir
by 7Fallen-Angels
Summary: "Je cours. Encore. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Il est dangereux, je le sais, je le sens. Je suis le dernier, je suis le seul rescapé de l'hécatombe. Ils sont tous morts. Et je suis le suivant." univers d'HetaOni


Hellow les gens ! C'est Taida ! Je viens poster un troisième OS sur ce fandom ! Il est très différent des deux autres parce que … bah parce que tout, il n'a aucun point commun !

Cet OS se place dans le cadre d'Hetaoni, c'est plus précisément une scène qui a lieu mais dont on ne parle pas. C'est en effet la fuite d'Italie de la maison, la toute première fois qu'ils y vont. La fin est celle que l'on retrouve dans HetaOni

On est sous le point de vue de Feliciano ... et je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire pour ce texte

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus, mais je possède toute de même ce texte malgré que ça ne fasse rien gagner * *

**Rating :** T je pense, c'est plutôt sombre

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez, je vous retrouve à la fin du texte

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je cours. Encore. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Je suis poursuivi. Par lui. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble mais c'est lui. Il est dangereux, je le sais, je le sens. Je suis le dernier, je suis le seul rescapé de l'hécatombe. Ils sont tous morts. Et je suis le suivant.

Je trébuche et me relève le plus vite possible. Il ne doit pas m'attraper, il ne doit pas m'avoir. Je veux rester vivant. J'ai peur. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux pas le voir. Je suis poursuivi par un fantôme, par un être invisible, par des bruits de pas. Je ne veux pas le voir, j'ai suffisamment peur comme ça. Je halète, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je cours ou si c'est parce je suis effrayé. Ma gorge est sèche. J'ai arrêté de crier, quand je le fais, je crache du sang. Mes jambes sont lourdes, je ne comprends pas comment j'arrive à avancer.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus loin, qu'il ralentit. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide derrière moi. Personne. Je l'avais suffisamment distancé pour qu'il y est plus d'un couloir entre nous deux. Je me précipite sur une porte et la referme derrière. Normalement il ne m'a pas vu entrer. Je recule pas à pas vers le fond de la pièce, jusqu'à atteindre le mur. Je tente de me calmer. Je n'y arrive pas. Je fixe la sortie. Je me rends compte que la regarder m'effraye. Je me réfugie derrière le canapé. Ma seule barricade contre lui. Je m'appuie contre et me recroqueville. J'entends ses pas lourds dans le couloir.

Un, deux, un, deux...

Il marche lentement, comme si rien ne pressait, comme s'il était seul.

Peur. C'est ce qui faisait trembler mon corps et accélérer ma respiration. Tristesse. C'est ce qui rendait ma vue brouillée. Lassitude. C'est ce qui me demandait d'abandonner. Solitude. C'est ce qui me tuait.

Mon cœur bat en cadence avec ses pas. Il se rapproche. Je retiens mon souffle. Il va passer, il va continuer, il va me louper, me perdre, m'oublier...

Un, deux, un, deux...

Il s'est arrêté. Devant la porte. Devant ma porte. Comme s'il savait que j'étais là, comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Je mets mes mains devant ma bouche pour étouffer un gémissement de terreur. Ce n'est pas possible. Il va partir. Il ne peut pas savoir que je suis là. La porte s'ouvre. Je ne l'entends pas, mais je le sens. Il entre dans la pièce.

Un, deux, un, deux...

Il ne se presse toujours pas. Il sait que je ne peux pas m'enfuir, que je suis coincé, à sa merci. J'essaye de contenir mes tremblements, de retenir mes gémissements.

Un, deux, un, deux...

La cadence continue, sans fin, faisant augmenter ma peur à chaque instant. Il est à quelques mètres de moi et je me surprends à espérer qu'il ne me verra pas. Quelle idiotie ! Quelle trace de mon ancienne naïveté je remarque là ! C'est inutile d'espérer, on ne peut pas espérer dans cette maison, car l'espérance en est bannie dès la porte d'entrée. Les larmes qui pendant longtemps n'avaient pas réussis à sortir de l'orbe de mes yeux se mirent à couler sur mes joues, une par une.

Il est juste à côté du canapé. Plus qu'un pas et il me verra, et je le verrais. Je panique, je me relève et cours, le plus vite possible, encore. Ma vie n'est plus qu'une fuite continuelle, sans fin, une fuite contre la mort, le désespoir et la folie. Une fuite qu'il stoppe sans sourciller. Il m'attrape aussi facilement que si j'étais un lapin, un pauvre petit animal sans défense. Ce que je suis sûrement à ses yeux. Il me retourne face à lui et je le vois. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! J'avais réussi à effacer son visage de ma mémoire, j'avais réussi à supprimer sa vision cauchemardesque. Laissez-moi l'oublier ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi tout oublier ! Ne me remettez pas tout au visage ! Je ne veux plus voir leurs souffrances, je ne veux plus voir leurs morts, je ne veux plus voir son visage !

Tu ne sortiras pas de cet endroit ! Je vais te tuer, parasite !

Encore cette voix horrible qui ne parlait que d'atrocités. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux vivre ! Je me débats mais il resserre l'étau, jusqu'à me casser le bras. La douleur est fulgurante, elle envahit mon esprit tandis que l'écho du craquement résonne dans la pièce et dans ma tête. Je me crispe et il relâche son étreinte, me pensant inoffensif. Dans un geste désespéré, j'attrape le couteau que je gardais à ma ceinture et tente de l'attaquer. Mais, même si j'arrive à l'atteindre, la lame ne l'érafle point et le seul effet notable est qu'il est suffisamment déconcentré pour me lâcher. Malheureusement, ma porte m'est interdite, gardée par ce monstre qui ne me laissera pas passer. J'ai peur. Ma dernière heure est arrivée. Cependant je ne vois pas ma vie défilée sous mes yeux. Heureusement. Je ne veux pas revivre les derniers jours. A moins que ça ne soit les dernières heures ? Ou les dernières semaines ? Peu importe. Le plus important, c'est que c'est enfin fini, que je vais me reposer. Dans le calme. Et pourtant … et pourtant quelque chose me dit que je dois vivre, me battre et m'enfuir de cette prison. Mais je n'ai pas envie de continuer seul. Je me rappelle de leurs visages, de ces amis qui sont partis pour que je survive. Japon, France, Chine, Russie, Canada, Angleterre, Amérique, Prusse… Allemagne... Romano. Non ! Pas Romano ! Il est dehors, à l'extérieur, vivant, indemne. Romano, je veux revoir nii-chan ! Même s'il va encore m'insulter en me voyant, même s'il va me crier dessus, même s'il va dire que c'est encore ma faute. Parce que j'ai besoin qu'il me réconforte même si c'est à sa manière. Et puis il y a Spain-nii-chan aussi. Et Austria-san. Je veux les revoir. Je veux sortir. Je veux vivre. Je dois vivre. Pour eux qui se sont sacrifiés, pour eux qui m'attendent et s'inquiètent. Pour moi. Je veux vivre, je veux manger des pastas, je veux dessiner, dormir, parler à des jolies femmes. Je veux sortir !

Je m'effondre. A quoi ça sert d'espérer comme ça, de se rendre compte que l'on n'a pas encore tout perdu ? A faire souffrir encore plus. Il m'observe dans l'agonie de mon âme, ne réagissant pas, jubilant de me voir si misérable, à ses pieds. Je ne veux plus mourir, mais je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Tu vas mourir ! Parasite ! Hurle le monstre avec son abominable gueule. Il n'a aucune émotion sur sa face mais la haine de son cri est si perceptible qu'elle me fait trembler.

Il tente de me porter un coup, de me réduire en poussière, moi, la misérable existence qui l'énerve, la dernière âme à lui résister, le dernier trophée à accrocher à son mur.

Mais, avec cette volonté de vivre, quelques réflexes de fuite me sont revenus et j'arrive à esquiver.

« Allemaaaaaaaaagne! » ai-je envie de crier. Mais je sais que cette fois, il ne viendra pas me sauver, il ne le peux plus. Alors je me relève et je fais ce que je fais de mieux : je fuis. Je cours, j'évite son poing qui atterrit contre le mur d'en face. Je continue, j'essaye d'accélérer, de sortir, de m'enfuir, enfin. Mais je ne vois rien, je ne comprends rien, je ne sais rien. Je cours, je prends un couloir, puis un autre, je tourne … Je n'ai plus de force. Combien de temps mes jambes me porteront encore ?

Je trébuche. J'ai eu ma réponse. 5 secondes. Non, ce ne sont pas mes jambes qui m'ont lâché, mais les marches d'un escalier qui m'ont fait tombé. Je sens les arrêtes s'enfoncer dans ma chair, mais je m'en fiche. Ce qui me fait souffrir, c'est cette cadence.

Un, deux, un, deux ...

Je ne suis plus que peur de mourir. Je me relève difficilement et dévale les marches, une par quatre, trois par deux. Je chute plusieurs fois, souvent. Je ne sais pas s'il approche ou s'éloigne, je ne connais que le décompte qui résonne dans ma tête.

Un, deux, un, deux …

Il n'y a plus d'escalier. Je suis arrivé en bas. Je fonce devant moi et rencontre un mur. La porte est là ! Je tâtonne, mes yeux trop embués de larmes pour voir, mon esprit trop imbibé de terreur pour réfléchir.

Je trouve la serrure. Enfin.

Un, deux, un, deux …

Je prends la clef, cette fameuse clef pour laquelle ils se sont sacrifiés.

Un, deux, un, deux …

J'essaye de l'enfoncer dans le trou, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vois double, je vois triple, je ne vois rien.

Un, deux, un, deux …

Je parviens à placer cette clé dans la serrure, mais je tremble. Je n'arrive pas à la faire tourner. Mon bras n'obéit plus vraiment à mes ordres. L'autre ne peut même plus être nommé membre tant il est tordu.

Un, deux, un, deux …

Soudain, le mécanisme s'actionne et la porte s'ouvre. Je me précipite dehors et m'arrête. La chaleur du soleil, le souffle du vent, l'intensité des couleurs …

Je suis sorti. Enfin. Mais ça ne peut pas être possible. Quelques mots s'échappent de mes lèvres.

« Je suis sorti. Je suis le seul qui est survécu, le seul qui est sorti. »

Je continue de marmonner en avancer dehors, à l'extérieur, chancelant sous le poids de ma nouvelle liberté.

« Je ne devrais pas être capable de sortir... Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Sur tout le monde, je suis le seul oublié ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Soudain, j'entends le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Je me retourne. Il est là. Pour finir le travail. Je me mets à courir. Vite, Loin. Il me poursuit. Il a accéléré. Il n'a plus cette cadence, cette litanie qui le caractérisait, qui caractérisait ma peur. Je m'arrête brusquement. Il est étonné. Il s'arrête également.

« Stop ! Criai-je soudainement. J'ai gagné d'accord ? Tu n'as pas réussis à m'attraper : tu as perdu ! Au moment où je suis sorti d'ici, tu as perdu ! Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire de cette distance. Quand je suis sorti d'ici, cet endroit n'était plus le même qu'avant, tu sais ? En tant que nation, je vais le détruire ! Ça ne t'énerve pas ? Hein ? Je suis ton dernier trophée, après tout. Tu as perdu contre l'homme dont la seule qualité est sa rapidité à fuir.

Je m'arrête dans mon discours et tente d'articuler la suite, n'y arrivant que difficilement :

« ...mène... Ramène-nous ! … Tu peux nous ramener dans ce lieu pleins d'illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu fais ça, pourquoi ne me manges-tu pas d'abord ? Si tu peux m'attraper bien sûr...

Je me tus une nouvelle fois. Je ne recevais toujours pas de réponses, et seul le silence lourd d'angoisse restait dans l'air. Soudain, je n'en pouvais plus et j'ai hurlé aussi fort que mes poumons détruits le pouvaient :

« VA-T-EN ! »

Le monstre me regarde. Je crois qu'il va m'attaquer, me réduire en charpie, me tuer. Puis il fait demi-tour et part. Comme ça. Sans un mot. Il rentre dans la prison et je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il me laissera tranquille.

Je m'écroule au sol et me recroqueville. La tension et la peur sont parties, ne laissant que la solitude et le désespoir. J'ai l'impression qu'il pleut mais les goutte d'eau ne tombe que sur mes joues. Mon bras me fait souffrir. Mais ce n'est rien comparé aux neuf petits trous perçant mon torse, à ces neuf petits trous perforant mon cœur, à ces neuf amis que j'ai laissé mourir.

* * *

Voilà ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour conclure. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis !

EDIT : cet OS est la 1000ème fanfiction sur le fandom français d'Hetalia ... bravo à tous ceux qui le font vivre! Continuez d'écrire et de nous faire partager vos histoires!

Tchao ~


End file.
